In the related art, various deflector apparatuses have been suggested as a deflector apparatus for a vehicle. For example, a deflector apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP 2009-515748T (Reference 1), as shown in FIG. 7, includes a fixed frame 91 that extends along a front edge portion of an opening portion and is fixed to a mounting frame of the opening portion, and a movable frame 93 that is turnably coupled to the fixed frame 91 via a pivoting device 92 and is movable between a stored position and an unfolded position with respect to the fixed frame 91. A mesh member 94 having flexibility and air permeability is interposed between both the frames 91 and 93. The mesh member 94 is pulled with the movement of the movable frame 93 to the unfolded position, and thereby protrudes onto the face of a roof portion together with the movable frame 93, and the mesh member passes air therethrough within a range of at least a portion of the surface thereof.
Additionally, for example, a deflector apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in EP 1977923A (Reference 2), as shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, suggests that a cylindrical reinforcing material 96 or a substantially H-shaped reinforcing material 97 is covered with a pad 98 made of a soft material (for example, rubber, polyurethane foam, or a porous and permeable material), and an outer shape is molded by the pad 98.
Incidentally, in the deflector apparatus for a vehicle of Reference 1, for example, methods, such as clamping, welding, sewing, adhesive bonding, and insertion, are adopted in combining terminal portions of the mesh member 94 and the frames (connecting elements) 91 and 93. Thus, the number of manufacturing steps has a tendency to increase since a combining process of the mesh member 94 and the frames 91 and 93 that are individually manufactured is required. Additionally, during the combining work of the mesh member 94 and frames 91 and 93, a relative positional gap is easily produced between these. Thus, creases may be created in the mesh member 94. In this case, the external appearance when the mesh member 94 protrudes onto the face of the roof portion together with the movable frame 93 may deteriorate.
On the other hand, in the deflector apparatus for a vehicle of Reference 2, the soft material tends to expand and contract. Thus, the adhesion between the reinforcing materials 96 and 97 may become inadequate.